


All Is Fair in Love and War...

by sapphicalexandra



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jace Wayland, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Alec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Teasing, Top Alec Lightwood, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicalexandra/pseuds/sapphicalexandra
Summary: It all started with Jace teasing Alec about not wearing any underwear, but things might have escalated to a full on war without them realizing...





	1. I'm not wearing any underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Putting my two drabbles from my drabble collection 'I'm not wearing any underwear' and 'Payment' in a separate fic, cause i've written a third installation and for some reason i think more might come so it's better if they're all here...  
> This is literally just smut and who can tease the other moarrr XD

Insistently tapping a finger on his knee , Alec was straining himself from mentally counting the _seconds_. By the Angel, Clave’s meetings sure were boring. Not a very Head-of-Institute thing to say…but it was only the hard _truth_. 

Still, when Jace placed a hand on his other leg, starting to caress his thigh, Alec snapped under his breath, “ _Jace_ , we’re at an important meeting.”

“So what?” Jace retorted.

Jace's hand was traveling dangerously close to Alec’s _inner_ thigh, and Alec had to bite his lips. “Jace, _please_ ,” he basically _whined_.

But Jace didn’t give any sign of hearing his plea, so Alec grabbed Jace’s wrist and forced the hand away.

There, they weren’t going to _do_ this.

Jace leaned closer to him, though, whispering into his ear, “Rude. I thought you might’ve been interested to know that I’m not wearing any underwear...”

Alec had to close his eyes for a second, forcing himself to keep his breathing even. Jace leaned away, and he didn’t say anything more. Alec reopened his eyes then, staring straight ahead, determined not to…

Alec’s hand acted on its own volition. Alec _surely_ wasn’t piloting it as it placed itself on Jace’s thigh, slowly inching closer and closer to the waistband of Jace’s pants…

Jace swatted his hand away. “ _Alec_ , we’re in the middle of an important meaning. Behave yourself.”

Alec’s mouth fell open as he glanced at Jace, and he could’ve _punched_ that shit-eating grin away from Jace’s face. Fucking tease. He was _so_ paying for that.


	2. Don't make a sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets back at Jace.

As soon as they went back home, and Alec and Jace happened to be walking the same corridor alone, Alec _pounced_.

His mouth on Jace’s, his hands in Jace’s hair, Alec slammed his incorrigible parabatai against a wall. “You. Fucking. Tease,” Alec growled between hungry kisses.

Jace clearly wanted to laugh, but Alec’s relentless attack didn’t make it easy for him. “Mmmh. Don’t pretend…you didn’t…like it…”

“I’ll show you how much I liked it.”

After unbuttoning Jace’s pants, Alec unceremoniously shoved a hand inside to wrap it around Jace’s half-hard cock. At least he hadn’t been lying about the underwear.

“ _Here_?” Jace managed to croak, as Alec pumped him furiously.

They _were_ in the middle of a corridor, but at that hour it was usually deserted; Alec knew the Institute’s patterns inside and out, after all.

“Don’t make a sound,” Alec warned anyway.

Their eyes were glued on each other as Alec’s hand slid up and down Jace’s cock, the other having slipped inside Jace’s pants on the other side to go tease his entrance. Jace was biting hard on his lower lip, yet Alec had to continually send him sterns look whenever he heard a whimper coming from him.

“Alec, please, I’m…” Jace was rutting against Alec’s hands and fingers at this point, chasing wildly against his completion…

Alec removed his hands, before wiping them on Jace’s pants. “See you later. I’ve got work to do.”

A sound like the one of a turkey being strangled was the only thing to be heard, as Alec walked away with what could only be called an evil grin on his face.


	3. This is my revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace has his revenge.

The next day Alec had almost forgotten about his and Jace’s little game. He was so busy that, by the time evening came, he was too tired to even _think_. And he still had a _crapload_ of reports to finish.

That was why, when the door suddenly creaked open and Alec raised his eyes, seeing his parabatai enter the office, he merely smiled and said, “Hi.”

Jace didn’t respond. Alec heard the lock being turned, and _that_ was when he remembered. When he raised his eyes on Jace again, he was far more alert. Jace looked like a predator on a hunt, the way he was walking slowly and carefully towards him.

“How was your day?” Alec tried to casually deflect.

To no avail, because his chair was being forcefully turned around a moment later, and he found himself with a lapful of Jace and lips crushing against his. Jace didn’t waste any time rutting against him, and Alec had to curse under his breath. Jace was very much hard already.

“It was a very boring day,” Jace said, his mouth leaving a wet trail down Alec’s neck. “But I was very…frustrated, for some reason. Do you have any idea why?”

Alec chuckled, but the sound was swallowed by even more demanding lips.

Until he was left cold and alone on the chair. Alec opened his eyes, and Jace was standing in front of him, a wide smirk playing on his lips.

“I see. So this is your revenge?” Alec teased him. “I would’ve thought…”

“Oh, no, my dear parabatai. _This_ is my revenge…” Jace forcefully grabbed the armrests of Alec’s chair, leaning over Alec without touching him, but still close enough that his breath hit Alec’s face. Then, he twirled the chair until it was back in its place, facing the desk. “You have work to do, don’t you?” Jace’s voice was very low and husky, and Alec was shivering all over, as his eyes were fixed on Jace, wordlessly watching him step in front of his legs and drop on his knees.

“Wha-”

Jace’s hands swiftly unbuttoned Alec’s jeans, and Alec’s erection was freed in a matter of seconds. “Then work,” Jace concluded.

“Jace…” came Alec’s strangled voice.

“If you don’t, what do you think the Clave will have to say about all those missing reports? Do you want to lose your job?”

Alec shook his head, biting his lips.

“Then work,” Jace repeated.

Alec could only nod, unable to contain a whimper as Jace spread his legs wider and took his cock in his mouth.

And that was how Alec found himself signing his reports while he was being blown out of his mind. He hoped his shaky scribbles were intelligible. He hoped no one heard him come very loudly...

Jace was _so_ paying for that, too.


	4. Why are you...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's plan doesn't go as expected...or does it?

Alec had a grand plan this time. Jace would get _so_ frustrated that he’d end up _begging,_ just you wait.

However, when he got out of the bathroom, things didn’t go exactly as planned... _He_ was the one who found himself sputtering, “J- Jace! Why are you _naked_?”

Jace visibly startled as soon as he saw him, but he recovered quickly, frowning as he crossed his arms. " _Me_? Why are _you_? And why are you _wet_?!"

“I was just…this is _my_ turn!”

Jace blinked, before he suddenly smirked. Alec cursed himself mentally for his slip. “Oh, so we’re officially having _turns_? Good to know…and _this_ is your great seduction tactic?” Jace teased, pointing at Alec’s rather unflattering state, now that he had _failed_.  

Alec stifled the impulse to cover himself. “So what, you’re doing the same! Is that meant to seduce me?!”

Jace’s smirk only widened, as he put his hands on his hips. “Is it working?”

Alec’s mouth fell open, and he couldn’t help but sneak a peek at Jace’s…lower regions, which only made Jace become even more smug. However, Alec was the one to smirk this time. “I don’t know, _is_ it?”

Jace didn’t have any shame whatsoever, and he openly checked him out, even bringing a hand up to his chin to appear deep in study. Alec could feel himself getting all red in the face, and not only _that_.

But you know what? Two could play at this game. Alec took a step forward, then another, and he reveled in the fact that Jace’s gaze darkened as he realized what he was doing.

Alec came to a stop a few inches away from Jace, never having been more glad that he _towered_ over Jace. He couldn’t deny that he was getting turned on as well, Jace never failing to have that effect on him, but Alec was almost sure that he had the upper hand when he leaned his head down, his breath grazing Jace’s face, “I dare you to not touch me.”

Jace did not seem to register his words straight away, too enthralled by the movement of Alec’s lips, if Alec said so himself. Only a moment later did Jace blink, confused. “Wait, what? I mean, oh yeah?”

Alec nodded, a grin still playing on his lips. “Yes. You can’t touch me…” Alec pushed on Jace’s chest, making him sit on the bed, “while I fuck you.”

Jace clearly wanted to laugh. “That’s it? I get what I want and I just can’t touch you?”

Alec went to straddle Jace’s legs, Jace’s eyes never leaving him as he pushed on his chest again, having him lay down. “Yes. I recognize I owe you one, and I don’t like having debts, you know? Let me take care of you, and you’ll just have…” Alec grabbed Jace’s wrists, pinning his arms to the bed, “to keep your hands to yourself.”

Jace’s pupils had visibly dilated, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Alec refrained himself from smirking; he simply licked his lips, very slowly, very deliberately. Alec was painfully hard by that point, and he could see that Jace was too, and they hadn’t even touched each other. This was going to be interesting.

“So, what do you say?” Alec reiterated, also very deliberately using the kind of husky voice that he knew drove Jace made.

Jace’s Adam apple bobbed as he gulped. Then he nodded.

Like Alec had predicted, as soon as he started working on Jace, Jace had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Alec felt positively giddy every time he had to swat them away from his hair, or his back, as he was biting a bruise against Jace’s neck or flicking one of his nipples. He was purposely slow and thorough in his ministrations, immensely enjoying the fact that Jace kept whining and writhing under him.

“C’mon, Alec. You said you owed me one, you can’t torture me like this,” he said breathlessly, while Alec was drawing circles with his tongue over Jace’s parabatai rune, making it glow up. Alec knew that always made Jace become more sensitive.

“Shhh,” Alec warned, starting a path upward with his mouth, while his fingers grazed the hair just above Jace’s cock.

Jace whined again, bucking into his touch to push his hand further down, but Alec shut him up by suddenly kissing him. Jace’s hands almost immediately shot up to cup the back of Alec’s head, and Alec broke off the kiss with a pop, forcefully pinning Jace’s arms back on the mattress. But he kept hovering over Jace, his every breath hitting Jace’s lips. Until Jace surged forward and tried to kiss him again, and Alec had to lean back away from his reach.

“I hate you, Alec Lightwood,” Jace said, his pout so adorable that Alec had to restrain himself from kissing it away.

He resumed his path downward instead. “It’s not my fault you’re being a bad boy,” Alec told him sweetly, which he also knew would turn him on beyond hope.

Jace, as a matter of fact, let out a sound of frustration. “Well then! If I’m already being bad…”

Alec had to stop him from trying to flip them over, now pinning even Jace’s legs with his knees. “Ah, ah, ah. If you continue this behavior I’ll have to leave you like this…”

“Asshole,” Jace said, sticking his tongue out at him.

“What? Don’t you want this…?” Alec lowered himself, letting his cock slide against Jace’s, immediately starting to grind against him at a considerably fast pace. Jace clearly hadn’t been expecting it, but he soaked it up, the little sounds coming out of him almost as riveting as the way he moved his hips to meet up with Alec’s thrust.

“Yes, yes, yes…” Jace started chanting.

Alec stopped, separating himself – albeit very reluctantly – from Jace. Jace was already starting to protest very loudly, but his strangled sounds of opposition turned into moans as soon as Alec spread his legs wide open.

The rapid way Alec grabbed a pillow and stuck it under Jace’s ass, before he quickly coated his fingers in lube, revealed his own impatience. Jace was far too inviting like that, and Alec was biting his lips very hard, forcing himself to not be too rough when he started stretching Jace open. Not that Jace seemed to mind, already begging him to go faster. To regain the upper hand, then, Alec dipped low, taking Jace’s cock in his mouth, sucking him off in tandem with the pump of his fingers, before he abruptly stopped.  

“Fuck, you little…” Jace cursed at him then, but he couldn’t even finish the sentence. Alec had inserted a third finger, and Jace was rocking his hips, chasing a pleasure that was being him denied. That sight was also far too tempting; Alec felt intoxicated, especially when he licked his lips and he could still taste Jace’s cock.   

“Well, since you keep complaining…” Alec said hoarsely, before he took his fingers away and crawled back up to Jace, kissing him deeply as he settled himself between Jace’s legs. He wanted _so_ bad to turn Jace around and have his way with him like that, but that would kind of defeat the purpose of his no-touch rule. “How about this?”

Jace cried out when Alec finally entered him, and he _kept_ crying out as Alec didn’t waste any time in setting up a breakneck speed, slamming into Jace with helpless abandon, his own moans bit into the skin of Jace’s neck. He didn’t forget their game, because he stopped every time he felt Jace’s hands on him; this way, their pleasure kept constantly being delayed, which only turned them on even more, so that in the end they were both desperate for release.

And Jace had to finally resign himself to his fate; he let his hands hold onto the pillow under his head, arched his back and spread out his legs as much as he could, so that Alec could fuck him properly. The bed creaked loudly under them, banging over and over against the wall. Alec had fallen onto his elbows, his arms unable to hold him up any longer, and he pushed in and out, in and out of Jace, causing both of them to shout out to every time he hit Jace’s prostate.

All their runes were glowing bright, pulsing with burning heat, as they finally couldn’t take it anymore. Jace shot up under him, a hoarse, prolonged sound echoing in the room, as his walls contracted against Alec’s cock. And Alec could only follow after him, spilling himself inside Jace until he was completely spent, and they both collapsed against each other.

“Fuck. Can I touch you now?” were Jace’s first proper words.

Alec chuckled against Jace’s throat, kissing Jace’s salty sweat that had pooled there, before nodding. And Alec was relieved himself when Jace wrapped his arms around him, after he teared himself away from him and dropped on the mattress beside him.

They contentedly snuggled against each other, careless of their own mess.

“By the way, I’m so getting back at you,” Jace suddenly broke the silence.

Alec simply laughed. “Bring it on.”


End file.
